Ragnarok Chronicles - Rocks
by NitrosRocks
Summary: ANTES DE MAIS NADA: PRECISO DE ALGUÉM FLUENTE EM INGLÊS PRA ME AJUDAR. GOSTARIA DE PUBLICAR ESTA FANFIC EM INGLÊS TAMBÉM! QUEM PUDER AJUDAR, POR FAVOR, MANDE PM! A Rocks é uma fanfic já publicada em outros foruns, e fez um baita sucesso. É fruto meu e do outro co-autor, meu amigo, Chefito. Espero que vocês curtam e que alguém surja pra me ajudar a passar essa fic pro inglês!


Era uma vez... ah, corta essa de conto de fadas, pois a maldade podia ser sentida à flor da pele em praticamente toda Rune-Midgard. Após meio século de reinado do rei Tristam III, Prontera estaria prestes a mergulhar nas trevas, após perder três herdeiros ao seu trono, todos assassinados misteriosamente. O rei Tristam III, indisposto a reinar, deixou o governo provisório nas mãos do seu irmão tirano, Atchimba (saúde! Ops, desculpe), que sempre sofre pequenos (grandes) trocadilhos por seu nome parecer com a onomatopéia de espirro. Mas a resposta para tudo ainda está às escuras: Quem matou os herdeiros? Por que Atchimba se tornou um grande tirano? E quem é o mestreu? (OBS: Essa última pergunta já foi respondida, então deixa pra lá)

**Personagens:**

Bernard Imamura Benício Alemberg – sigla: B.I.B.A. – Noviço revoltado, não cura nem buffa ninguém.

Nikoly Armstrong – Ferreira super popular, vive cercada por homens que ela nunca viu antes na vida.

Magnus Kibbol – Mercenário totalmente baseado em INT, além de ser meio surdo.

** Capítulo 1: A Maracutaia **

Era mais uma manhã em Prontera. Os Mercadores gritando seus preços, os Gatunos tentando levar vantagem sobre os Aprendizes e, por sua vez, os Espadachins impedindo-os. A cidade estava em paz, aliás... Rune Midgard estava em paz. Apesar das confusões recentes na corte, a nobreza estava unida para impedir os grandes podres de se alastrarem. Aquela cidade enorme, com seu piso de pedras cinzentas, suas casas e construções barrocas e suas plantas rasteiras era a grande capital de Rune-Midgard, e o foco principal do comércio, o que a torna muito movimentada e, principalmente, cheia de lag. Mas uma coisa estava estranha neste dia. Havia um tumulto no meio da cidade, em frente a um enorme e belo chafariz.

- Como é que é!? Você vai me curar sim ou não? – gritou um Gatuno.

- Não! Por quê? Algum problema com isso? – perguntou um Noviço, que aparentava estar muito estressado.

- Problema algum. Mas qual o problema de você me curar apenas uma vez?

- Bom, eu tenho exatamente 139 bons motivos para isso: 1º- O SP é meu e eu faço dele o que eu bem quiser. 2º- Você é feio. 3º- Eu não curo ninguém. 4º- x² é menor que 18. 5º- Meu primo tem medo de aranhas. 6º- Não estou satisfeito com o nome do nosso rei. 7º- Porque parece um espirro. 8º- Falando em espirro, vou espirrar. 9º- ATCHIM! 10º- Não sei que dia é hoje. 11º... – mas foi interrompido pela risada alheia.

Toda a multidão que ali se formara estava rindo da cara do Gatuno. Aquele Noviço, de cabelos longos e castanho-escuros, olhos castanho-claros, pele branca, feições irritadas e tipo físico de um fracote – o que é esperado de um Noviço – apenas olhava com desdém para o Gatuno.

- Agora você me paga! – o Gatuno pega sua toda poderosa +5 faca [3] com uma carta Lunático e corre em direção ao noviço.

Num rápido movimento, o Noviço se esquiva e o Gatuno escorrega numa _nasca de bacana_, digo, numa casca de banana e cai de cara na fonte.

- Bom, se já acabou a confusão, acho que vou continuar meu caminho – disse o Noviço, e recomeçou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Num outro ponto da cidade, os soldados estavam anunciando uma grande competição de PVP (luta, para os leigos) em que, como premiação, o campeão receberia 1.000.000 de Zenys (na gíria, 1kk). A idéia era cobrar ingressos do público para assistirem e, nas regras, estava escrito que era terminantemente proibido assassinatos. No fundo, era uma competição amistosa de comparação de forças e habilidade de luta.

Dezenas de pessoas se enfrentaram durante horas em uma arena escura de coloração marrom e, no final, apenas dois bravos guerreiros restaram: um Bruxo e um Mercenário. O público estava afônco, esperando para ver o que iria acontecer. Quem iria ganhar 1kk e ser o novo milionário de Prontera? Seria aquele Bruxo ou aquele Mercenário de cabelos prateados e espetados jogados pra cima, olhos amarelos e vestes surradas? ... Vocês nem desconfiam da resposta.

- Ahá! Eu sou um Bruxo e você, já que é um Mercenário, não resistirá aos meus golpes, o que me faz obter a vantagem. – disse o Bruxo, confiante.

- É o que, meu fio? Você vai comer patê com vagem? – perguntou o Mercenário.

- Que? Você deve ser um idiota para ter entrado nessa competição de PVP.

- Competição de PVP!? Não era distribuição de OBB?

- Você é maluco? – perguntou o Bruxo, com raiva.

- Não. Acontece que eu sou só um pouquinho surdo.

- Só? – quis brincar o Bruxo.

- Vó? Cadê vovó?! Ela tava me devendo um cachecol novo pro inverno! – disse o Mercenário.

- Onde!? Ahhh... droga... agora vou te derrotar! Toma essa! _Trovão de Júpiter_!

Após um breve instante de conjuração, uma imensa esfera de raios sai do cajado do Bruxo e...

- Mas que por** é essa!? Ele nem se feriu!? Mas como? – perguntou o Bruxo, pasmo.

- Ahá! Sabia que um dia minha estratégia de ser totalmente baseado em INT me ajudaria em alguma coisa! – respondeu o Mercenário.

- Bom.. pelo menos agora eu não tenho mais dúvida. Você realmente é um retardado!

- Agora sofra com minha força – disse o Mercenário – _Lâminas Destruidoras_!

- Essa não! Agora pra mim já era! É o meu fim!

E, pulando rápido até avançar no Bruxo, o Mercenário desferiu um poderoso golpe que fez o Bruxo voar, e a batalha finalmente, oh wait...

- Toma essa =D – disse o Mercenário, todo cheio de si, enquanto o Bruxo não sofrera nenhum arranhão – O meu golpe te deu 5 de dano!

- BLORGH! Desisto, essa por** não vai acabar nunca, mas antes me diga uma coisa. Como foi que você sobreviveu até agora no meio dessa "guerra"?

- Bom... eu fiquei escondido num cantinho torcendo pra que não me achássem ^^

- AFF! Faça bom proveito do seu prêmio – disse o bruxo indignado antes de sair – Nem 1kk vale o esforço de ficar aqui ouvindo essa palhaçada!

Acabando-se as lutas no PVP, a cidade estava... bom, pelo menos os homens da cidade estavam em torno de uma linda Ferreira, que se sentia incomodada com a situação. A mesma tinha longos cabelos castanho-escuros, e era morena, com olhos da cor da terra. Apesar de seu rosto doce e delicado, ela tinha temperamento de Ferreira, por isso os homens a sua volta mantinham certa distância. Devido a seu corpo que, no vocabulário popular, se descrevia como "gostoso", muitos a comiam com os olhos, mais uma razão pra expressão dela de irritada. Usava na cabeça uma boina virada pra frente, que a dava um charme especial.

- Eae, Nikoly? Já é ou já era? – disse um garoto "goido" que por algum tipo de defeito na dicção, ou sei lá, parecia puxar muito a letra "L".

- Corta essa, gorducho! Ela já é minha! – disse um Gatuno.

- Vocês devem estar pirados! Essa eu já peguei! – falou um homem ao fundo.

Em meio àquela confusão toda, Nikoly saiu de fininho enquanto os homens saiam no soco, mas, ao se virar, tropeçou no Noviço (sabe aquele revoltado lá de trás? É, é ele mesmo).

- Ai! – gritou Nikoly.

- Olhem! Ela está fugindo! – disse um dos homens enquanto dava um soco na barriga de outro.

- Peguem-na! – disse o garoto _goido._

E num piscar de olhos eles estão em volta de Nikoly e do Noviço.

- Larga esse noviço feioso e vem comigo, Nikoly – disse um Cavaleiro.

- Feiosa é a vaca da sua mãe, seu suíno! – respondeu o Noviço.

- Como é que é? Quem você pensa que é? E como diabos minha mãe pode ser vaca se eu sou um suíno?! – perguntou o Cavaleiro.

- É que você é... adotado! – gritou Bernard.

Sem palavras, em choque, o Cavaleiro se retira murmurando coisas como "Agora tudo se encaixa"...

Nikoly aproveita a situação e tomou a palavra.

- Esse Noviço é meu namorado! O nome dele é... é...

- Como é que é!? Namo... o que? – perguntou o Noviço, confuso.

- É isso aí! Ai, meu Deus, como você é brincalhão! – disse Nikoly, sem jeito.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Nikoly – disse o garoto _"_goido" – Esse mané aí é seu namorado?

- Pois você ouviu muito bem!

- Não, não ouviu não. Eu nunca vi essa mulher antes na minha vi... – ia dizendo o Noviço quando foi interrompido com um pisão no seu pé dado pela Ferreira – AAI...! Tá, é, essa Ferreira chamada... chamada... como é mesmo?

- Nikky, "mor" ^^

- É, a Nikky-mor é minha namorada – confirmou o Noviço.

E, aos poucos, a multidão foi indo embora, resmungante.

- UFA! Obrigada, você me livrou de uma roubada – agradeceu a Ferreira.

- É, né... fazê o que? – disse o Noviço.

- Mas eu ainda não sei o seu nome - disse a Ferreira.

- Meu nome é Bernard Imamura Benicio Alemberg, o Noviço revoltado número 1 de Rune-Midgard.

- Caraca! Que nome longo! Deixe-me ver, o seu nome é Bernard Imamura Benício Alemberg não é mesmo? – perguntou Nikoly.

- Isso mesmo – confirmou o Noviço.

- Ah! Então já sei como eu vou te chamar!

- Como? – quis saber o Noviço.

- Bom, pegando a inicial de cada nome, vou te chamar de BIBA, que tal?

- BIBA é o caral**! – gritou o Biba, ops, desculpe, como eu ia dizendo... gritou Bernard.

- Ficou legal, né? – perguntou Nikoly.

- Que? Você só pode estar brincando.

- Então tá, não está mais aqui quem falou isso. Para compensar, aceita ir comigo até o bar?

- Uhm... ok... mas sem apelidos, certo?

- Tudo certo, Biba... Ops! Foi mal... Bernard.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, eles já eram uns dos últimos a saírem do bar. Estavam no balcão ainda, haviam apenas jogado conversa fora, mas muito pouco. Bernard era uma pessoa fechada, mau-humorada e rabujenta. Nikoly era geniosa, e gosta de falar de coisas que ninguém quer saber. Além deles, ainda havia umas duas pessoas espalhadas pelas mesas redondas do andar térreo do bar.

- E aí, Bernard, gostou da comida?

- É... estava aceitável – respondeu Bernard.

- Aceitável!? Você é mesmo impressionante.

Do outro lado do bar, um homem encapuzado entrava e ia em direção ao segundo andar. Andou sem olhar pros lados, decidido.

- Olha, biba... digo, Bernard! Aquele homem me parece muito suspeito – disse Nikoly.

- Uhm, pode ser – disse Bern, enquanto enfiava uma coxinha de frango inteira na boca.

- Vamos! Vamos dar uma espiadinha – propôs Nikoly.

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos claros, que estava no bar, anotou a frase de Nikoly. Ele pretendia usá-la como bordão para um reality show badalado que apresentaria num futuro breve, depois de fazer sucesso com uma propaganda de filtro solar, .

- Ah! Essa não! Minha situação aqui em Prontera já tá triste, não posso piorá-la – disse Bernard a Nikoly, mas, quando ele se virou, ela já estava começando a subir a escada – Argh... deixa ela pra lá.

- Mas você vai deixá-la assim? Sozinha?

- Claro que vai! Ele não é nenhum frutinha que nem você!

- Ai, meu Deus! Quem tá falando!? – se perguntou Bernard e quando olhou à sua volta, viu que em um de seus ombros se encontrava um sujeitinho vestido de branco e no outro um de vermelho – Aí... um rato! – e Bernard acerta um soco no sujeito de vermelho.

- O por**! Vai ficar me dando soco é?

- Ahá! Bem feito! – disse o outro, que estava vestido de branco.

- Mas afinal, quem são vocês dois? – perguntou Bernard.

- Bom, sabe aquelas vozes que você ouve quando está prestes a fazer uma besteira? – perguntou o sujeitinho que levara o soco.

- Sei! – respondeu rapidamente Bernard.

- Essa voz é a minha – confirmou ele – Eu sou a consciência do mal!

- E quem é você? – perguntou Bernard ao homenzinho vestido de branco.

- Sabe aquela voz linda e meiga que você ouve quando está amando alguém? – perguntou ele a Bernard.

- Não, pra falar a verdade não... – disse Bernard, fazendo-o cair de seu ombro – Aí... SUMAM! – gritou Bernard e fez com que todas as pessoas do bar olhassem para ele – Hehe... tá cheio de mosquitos aqui não é mesmo!? – disse, meio que sem jeito – Esperaí, Nikky, eu vou com você!

- Viu o que você fez?! – perguntou o de branco ao de vermelho.

- Eu nada! Foi você que tirou a paciência dele com esse papo de menininha de "amor ui ui"! – retrucou o de vermelho.

- Ora, cale a boca, chapeuzinho vermelho!

- Cale a boca você, seu Smurf!

- Tá me chamando de Smurf só porque eu sou azul?! – perguntou o de branco, tirando o capuz de seu casaco branco e revelando ser azul – Não tenho culpa se os imbecis dos autores me puseram assim! Você sabe que.. – e começou, num tom choroso – você sabe que é um problema de pele.. chuinf.. e que eu não gosto de que falem disso.. minha mãe tinha esse problema.. snif.. e você aí sacaneando.. tô de mal!

- Ei, você vai chorar? Podemos chorar juntos! – falou um menino riquinho, que se auto-chamava "Phoenix", mas que era conhecido popularmente por "Raphaemo".

- Ele pode nos ver? – perguntou o de vermelho, confuso – Achei que só o Biba podia nos ver, somos as consciências dele!

- Ae, amizade, eu não mandei vocês sumirem?! ¬¬ - perguntou Bernard, impaciente, pois descera a escada após ouvir terem-no chamado de "Biba".

- Ah, claro, desculpe! ^^' – falaram as duas consciências e sumiram, iniciando assim uma pequenina fumacinha e uma chuva de purpurina.

- Eu hein? O_o – falou Bernard.

- Vem, chega mais, Bern, olha que lugar sinistro – disse Nikoly.

O local realmente não era muito agradável. Escuro, e feito todo de madeira. Muitos panos roxos espalhados, como decoração, e o local era iluminado por velas. Tapetes com símbolos estranhos estavam espalhados de forma simétrica pelo chão. Mal se via o que havia afrente, pois o local era muito pouco iluminado e porque os panos roxos de seda rendados em dourado tapavam a passagem, como se fossem as cortinas vermelhas de um teatro.

- Putz, esse lugar me dá arrepios – disse Bernard.

- Ahm... bibinha ^^

- Que!? ¬¬

- Desculpe... mas, continuando, repara só nessas velas.. parece que haverá algum tipo de ritual aqui – disse Nikoly.

E ao fundo, atrás de uma porta escondida por entre as cortinas, eles ouviram um murmurar de vozes. Isso atiçou a curiosidade dos dois como se fossem crianças de cinco anos que acabaram de entrar na fase do "por quê?" e se divertem com as explicações do Telekid.

- Que vozes são essas? – perguntou Bernard.

- Não sei, vamos conferir! – disse Nikoly.

Eles andaram em direção à porta e quando a abriram, viram o rei Atchimba junto com um Paladino estranho e mau-encarado, de cabelos curtos e azuis e olhos negros como a escuridão das sombras.

- Está tudo correndo como o planejado. Já estou conquistando os superiores das outras cidades poderosas – disse a voz do rei.

- Ótimo. Minhas superioras, as valquírias, irão gostar de saber disso. Bom trabalho – disse a outra voz.

- Olha, Nikoly! É o Rei Atchimba! – sussurrou Bernard.

- Saúde! – gritou Nikoly, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi chamar a atenção do rei e do Paladino.

Em um segundo, já estavam cercados por 20 guardas. Melhor dizendo, 30 guardas. Melhor dizendo, 27 guardas e três cachorros (pulgas e carrapatos não incluídos na contabilidade).

- Mas que mer**, Nikol... – disse Bernard, que antes de conseguir terminar a frase, já estava caído inconsciente no chão.

Passado algum tempo, eles acordaram. Viram-se jogados no meio de uma floresta comum, estavam ainda com suas armas, com suas vestes e dinheiro intactos. Mas não estavam sozinhos. Quem estava com eles era o Mercenário surdo campeão da competição de PVP, que já estava acordado, sentado com as pernas cruzadas, olhando para os dois com seu olhar vago e autista.

- Quem... quem são vocês? – perguntou o Mercenário.

- Meu nome é... – ia dizendo Nikoly, mas foi interrompida por Bernard.

- Ei... peraí... sua mãe nunca te ensinou a não dizer seu nome a estranhos, Nikoly? – falou Bernard.

- Ahhh, então você que é a famosa Nikoly? – perguntou o Mercenário.

- Boa, gênio, adiantou muito sua ajuda, sua bibinha!

- Biba é o mercenário! – disse Bernard.

- Que!? Quem babou no armário!? – perguntou o Mercenário

- Além de tudo é surdo! – disse Nikoly.

- Mas, afinal, qual é o seu nome? O meu é Bernard.

- Meu nome é Magnus. E, me digam, por que vocês estão aqui?

- Bem... nós descobrimos a maracutaia do ano! – disse Nikoly.

- Uhm, entendo. Bom, vocês devem estar loucos para saber a minha história, não é?

Mas quando ele falou, já não se via mais Nikoly e Bernard no horizonte, pois eles já haviam começado a seguir por algum caminho.

- Ninguém merece... que vácuo! Eu poderia tirar alguns dias para pensar em como fui humilhado publicamente (não tinha ninguém por lá) por esse dois... – disse Magnus.

De bem longe, Magnus apenas percebe Nikoly acenando e gritando:

- Como é que é!? Você vem ou não!? Anda, Bern, aumenta a agilidade dele!

- Eu não! Ele que se vire sozinho.

- Pronto! Cheguei - disse Magnus, alcançando o grupo.

- Então vamos! Rumo a Prontera! – disse Nikoly.

- Que!? Você está louca!? – disse Bernard.

- É nossa missão comunicar o povo de Prontera sobre a parceria do rei com as valquírias! – disse Nikoly.

- Devemos cozinhar o povo de Prontera!? Hã... como assim? Além de tudo, ainda são canibais?! – perguntou Magnus.

Será que eles conseguirão voltar a Prontera? Será que Bernard irá aumentar a agilidade para eles andarem mais rápido?

- Já falei que não, pô!

OK, calma. Bem, como eu ia dizendo. Será que Magnus conseguirá contar sua história? Será que Magnus vai comprar um aparelho de surdez? Será que um dia eu irei parar de fazer essas perguntas idiotas? Não perca o próximo capítulo: "A caminho de Prontera" ... Será que vocês lerão o próximo capítulo?


End file.
